Romix
by Once L
Summary: Tala y Kai, en un juego tan excitante como la vida misma que poco a poco les va acercando para bien o para mal. .Yaoi.


**† ****ROMIX †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **La Comunidad de Misión Insana.

**Tabla: **Inspiraciones (Música)

**Fandom: **Bey Blade

**Personajes:** Tala Ivanov, Kai Hiwatari, Bryan Kuznetzov.

**Género:** Friendship, Romance.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Advertencias:** AU. Shonen Ai y Yaoi.

**Resumen:** Tala y Kai, en un juego tan excitante como la vida misma que poco a poco les va acercando para bien o para mal.

**Disclaimer:** _Bey Blade _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso,_ Takao Aoki, _al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**11/04/10**_

**Capitulo 1- Descubierto.  
**

El departamento estaba en completo silencio cuando abrió la puerta e ingresó.

- ¿Hiwatari?

Llamó con duda, dejando las llaves sobre la mesa al tiempo en el que buscaba alguna señal de que éste estuviera en casa.

- ¿Estás aquí? –dado que no respondía y no escuchaba ruido alguno tocó la puerta de su recamara, no obteniendo ninguna respuesta.- ¡Excelente! Porque hoy no tengo ganas de verte. –murmuró por lo bajo Tala Ivanov, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Tenía sed, y quería beber un poco de agua.

Sin prisa alguna y con la misma confianza cómo si estuviera en su propia casa abrió el refrigerador, sacando una botellita que al instante se bebió.

_¡Ah__, eso sí que era vida!_ Después de caminar más de media hora bajo el sol, lo justo era hidratarse un poco.

¿Pero ahora que hacía? ¿Irse tan pronto?

No, descartó de inmediato la idea. Sí ya había ido al departamento de Bryan a dejarle algunos libros, lo mínimo que podía hacer antes de salir de nuevo bajo el caluroso sol de verano, era descansar por algunos minutos y relajarse. Más aún, ese día que el molesto de Hiwatari no estaba en casa.

En ese momento, una pregunta cruzó por su mente.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía de conocerle?

Oh, sí. Mes y medio, recordó el ruso, dejándose caer sin ánimos sobre el sillón.

Aún podía recordar claramente el _fatídico_ día.

*

Todo había acontecido dos días después de ingresar a clases. Bryan se había puesto tan pesado sobre que tenía que ir a pasar un rato a su casa como buen amigo que era, que al final de cuentas, el pelirrojo no había podido zafarse de esa.

Total, ahí estaba a la hora acordada o bueno, veinte minutos después que para el caso, daba lo mismo. Y mientras Tala se quejaba con cada escalón que subía, se replanteaba dar la vuelta e irse a su propia casa; y es que él _no_ quería volverse más amigo de Kuznetzov.

No lo malinterpreten... no es que no soportara al ruso o le cayera mal. Más bien, tenía que ver con el _pasatiempo_ que tenía y todo el tiempo que invertía en él.

Murmurando cosas cómo_"Más le vale que esté en casa o sino... le daré tal paliza que no podrá mover un músculo por más de un mes"_ o _"Si está montando una orgía. ¡Me largo de inmediato y no vuelvo a hablarle en toda mi vida!"_y es que con el peli gris, nunca se sabía.

Llegando por fin al cuarto piso donde éste vivía, suspiró resignado, tocando sin más el timbre.

- _¡Ya era hora!_

Escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, haciéndole fruncir el ceño confundido ante esa voz que no era la de su amigo y mucho menos, la persona que le abrió.

¡Excelente! Tal parece ser que el ruso perdió la capacidad física de articular palabras y mover cualquier músculo cuando el bicolor le traspasó molesto con su mirada, permitiéndole únicamente pestañear de vez en cuando.

Y es que el pelirrojo _No. Lo. Entendía_. ¿Quién era ése que salía del que supuestamente era el apartamento de Bryan? Y... ¿Por qué lo miraba así?

- L-lo siento... –pudo articular por fin, sin salir aún de su trance.- Creo que me he equivocado de...

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?

El joven de urbes violetas se cruzó de brazos, en una clara pose de superioridad.

"_¿Dónde... está?"_ repitió Ivanov en su mente, sin saber de lo qué le habla éste extraño.

- ¿Dónde está... quién? –preguntó, y la molestia del otro se hizo más evidente.

- La pizza. La que se suponía que tenías que entregar aquí en menos de media hora... idiota.

"_¿Idiota?"_ El pelirrojo se tensó y se enojó ante su última palabra.

¿Pues quién se creía que era ese oji violeta para insultarlo de esa forma?

- ¿Es que acaso vez que traiga una pizza bajo el brazo? –masculla por lo bajo con tono sarcastico.- O... ¿un uniforme siquiera? No soy ningún repartidor... _imbécil_.

- Hmm... ahora que lo dices... –le da una mirada de pies a cabeza, reparando en su error y haciéndole fruncir el ceño.- ¿Quién diablos eres y qué quieres aquí? –su voz, volviéndose más fría.

- No te incumbe. –objeta el ruso, hablándole con el mismo tono.

- ¿Es que acaso yo llamé a tu puerta?

- No, pero...

Sus palabras quedaron a medias.

- ¿Ivanov?

Una voz a sus espaldas atrae su atención, observando al recién llegado que los ve divertidos. Es Bryan.

- ¡Hombre! Pero sí has llegado antes que yo. ¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperando?

Sin reparar en el ambiente tenso que los otros dos sostenían se abre paso entre el pelirrojo, palmeándole la espalda antes de entrar en su departamento.

- ¡Vamos! No te quedes ahí parado, pasa. –al ver que Kai extiende su brazo para bloquearle la entrada, le mira curioso-. ¿Sí?

Y con una mirada penetrante, le pide una explicación de quién es _ése_ y qué hace _ahí_.

- Ya te lo había comentado... –le explica tranquilamente.- Él es el amigo que te dije, Tala Ivanov, ¿te acuerdas?

El bicolor mira al mencionado por algunos segundos más, antes de apartar su mirada con un _"¡Hmf!"_.

- ¿Es que no se habían presentado? –apunta con una sonrisa divertida Kuznetzov, riendo ante la reacción de sus dos amigos.- Bien, entonces... Tala, él es Kai Hiwatari. Kai, Tala Ivanov, como ya te había dicho.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abren con sorpresa, recordando todas esas veces en las que Bryan le había hablado de un tal _"Kai"_.

- Sí, él mismo del que te había hablado. –se anticipa a la pregunta evidente del ruso, haciéndole sentirse avergonzado.- Kai...

El aludido se hace a un lado, dejándole pasar por fin.

- Bueno, Ivanov... siéntete como en tu casa. ¿Una cerveza?

- Porque no me sorprendes, ¿eh?

Kuznetzov se ríe, y el ruso de vez en cuando mira de reojo a Hiwatari. Éste al sentirse observado le regresa la mirada, comenzando un juego de miradas dispares.

Pero eso no significa que uno deje de ser agresivo con el otro, sobre todo el bicolor, que tal parece que Ivanov no le ha caído nada bien.

- Kuznetzov, estaré en mi cuarto. –dice, centrándose únicamente en él.- Cuando llegue mi pizza avísame, ¿quieres?

- ¿Tu pizza? –le replantea.- Querrás decir _nuestra_ pizza, ¿no, Tala?

- Por supuesto. –contesta con arrogancia, ganándose una mirada de advertencia del menor.- Si _"alguien"_ no es capaz de identificar al repartidor, no merece esa pizza.

- Tú cállate, Iva-idiota.

- Disculpa, ¿cómo me dijiste? –reclama.

- Ya me oíste... –su mirada de advertencia es hacia los dos.- Así que pobre de aquél que le ponga un dedo encima a mi pizza, ¿entendido?

Y dicho esto, se encierra en su habitación.

- Interesante. –comenta divertido, Bryan.

- ¿El qué?

- Le caíste bien a Kai. –agrega.

- ¡¿Estás loco y... ciego?! _Me. ¡Odia! _

- No te odia. –contradice con una prolongada sonrisa.- Le agradas.

- Bryan... sí las miradas matasen ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

- Exageras. Te dijo que le caíste bien, créeme. –y entrecierra con orgullo sus ojos.- He traído a mucha gente y él nunca había intercambiado palabra alguna con nadie, mucho menos, discutido.

- Quizá sea, porque tú sólo traes a puras mujeres y _"hablar"_ no es algo que precisamente hagas. ¿Me entiendes, verdad, Bryan? –su tono insinuador y cejas alzadas acompañando sus palabras.

- De acuerdo. Me descubriste, _genio_.

- ¡Eres tan cínico!

- Y tú tan arrogante, Ivanov.

Ambos se rien, brindando con sus cervezas antes de beber.

*

Esa fue la primera vez que el ruso había conocido y tratado con Hiwatari. Las siguientes ocasiones en las que Kuznetzov le invitó y se lo encontró, pudo notarle menos _agresivo_ y más _arrogante; _tanto, que hasta bromeaban de vez en cuando sin llegar a ofenderse o tomárselo personal.

Las cosas seguían girando unos cuantos grados cada vez que se trataban más. ¿Para bien, para mal? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

*

No obstante, el ruso no supo en qué momento se había levantado y había terminado enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Kai, con la mano en la perilla y la clara intensión de girarla hasta que ésta se abriera. Y así lo hizo.

La habitación no era muy grande considerando que ese era un departamento que tanto el bicolor como su amigo Bryan, rentaban juntos. Por lo que había una cama individual en el centro, un buro del lado izquierdo, junto a la ventana, del lado derecho una mesa con una laptop y algunos libros acomodados; el closet a un costado y enfrente, al lado de la puerta, un librero que acogía la televisión, el Dvd, una consola de videojuegos y un mini reproductor de música.

En las paredes, había algunos posters de bandas de música o alguna que otra película ya estrenada, un reloj de pared enfrente de la cama y detrás de la puerta, un tiro al blanco.

Pese a su simpleza, el pelirrojo observaba todo con sumo detalle pues era la primera vez que veía esa alcoba. En sus contadas visitas, había estado en todas partes menos, en la habitación del ruso-japonés.

"_No me importa cuantas veces vengas o a qué. Sólo mantente alejado de mi habitación, ¿me entiendes, Ivanov?"._

Por su advertencia, Tala pensó encontrarse con algo oscuro o vergonzoso. Pero no había nada de eso. Ni ropa sucia en el suelo, sólo una cama destendida (como la suya en su propio departamento) y nada más. No cartitas de amor, altares a algún ídolo o santos de cabeza. No revistas pornos, o fotos de novias o conquistas.

Una habitación completamente normal para alguien de... ¿Cuántos? 16 años. Ya ni él, que al menos tenía uno que otro _secretito_ que nadie podía ver, y que se empeñaba tanto en ocultar cuando Kuznetzov iba a visitarlo siempre de improvisto.

Primero muerto que descubierto con "_eso"_.

Echando un último vistazo antes de marchase, el oji violeta se percató de algo que hasta entonces no había reparado en ello. Cerrando sus ojos, dejó que el aroma que embargaba esa habitación se metiera de lleno por sus fosas nasales.

- Huele a... Kai.

Aspiró una vez más, paseándose por su cuarto y buscando el lugar dónde olía más a él. Claro, en la cama. Tanto las sabanas, como las cobijas y sobre todo la almohada, tenían esa fragancia que el ruso había identificado en el momento que por _desgracia_ le conoció.

Y no podía negarlo. Era un aroma que le gustaba y le relajaba como nadie tenía idea. Sin detallar mucho en el por qué se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó en la orilla de la cama, siguió caminando de un lado a otro, dando con la fragancia que el otro utilizaba.

Oh, lo que esperaba. De marca y personalizada. Aún así, por sí sola no olía tan bien como cuando me mezclaba con la esencia de Kai y formaba esa mezcla perfecta que casi, le volvía loco. _Casi_. Aunque eso, no se lo diría al pesado de Bryan ni aunque estuviera drogado, que ocurría esporádicamente, para qué negarlo.

Roseándose un poco de perfume encima y aspirando de nuevo llegó hasta la cama, cayendo en ésta y relajándose un poco.

En sí no supo el momento exacto en que comenzó con su _ritual_; a pasarse distraídamente la lengua sobre sus labios, a morderse con picardía su labio inferior. Pero cuando su ropa fue desfajada; cuando comenzó a abrirse los botones de su camisa y su mano descendió lentamente hasta su pantalón para tocarse levemente y sin _querer_, fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

De que no podría parar hasta terminar de masturbarse. La idea, el lugar, el ambiente; todo apoyaba su _necesidad_. Y él no podía resistirse. Podía sentir como su miembro empezaba a despertar y le reclamaba atención.

Así que lo hizo. Se desabrochó y hasta se bajó un poco los pantalones, lo suficiente, para que su mano de introdujera por debajo de la ropa interior y tomara su miembro.

_¡Dios!_ El contacto le produjo un escalofrío que le erizó la piel.

Su puño se cerró sobre su hombría, comenzando su pulgar a jugar con su glande y... una descarga eléctrica más le sacudió.

"_¡Sí!" _Apoyó su mano libre en la cama, echando de inmediato la cabeza hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que su mano seguía con aquellos movimientos circulares que terminaba siempre con un leve toque sobre la punta que le excitaban cada vez más.

Su respiración comenzaba a volverse acelerada, por ello, pasó a jugar con sus testículos. Los acarició un par de veces, los apretó ligeramente y luego tironeaba de ellos para volver a acariciarlos hasta que su respiración casi volvió a ser la misma. En control de nuevo, volvió a tomar su miembro con su mano derecha, iniciando el conocido movimiento de arriba y abajo cuan largo era él, a un ritmo, que poco a poco fue aumentado hasta hacerlo jadear.

"_¡Excelente!" _Podía sentir su corazón tan acelerado, y pequeños espasmos que al hacer fricción y repetir la acción se iban expandiendo por todo su cuerpo. Algunas gotitas de sudor se iban haciendo más evidente conforme sus movimientos eran más erráticos y su mano se deslizaba mejor conforme el líquido pre seminal era expandido por toda su dureza.

Con la cabeza hacía atrás, y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, imágenes sin sentido se iban apoderando de su mente. Imágenes, dónde la única persona que aparecía era cierto bicolor que sonreía. Estaba serio. Tenía una sonrisa de lado. Le daba la espalda. Contestaba a sus palabras o entrecerraba sus ojos; y el olor de su perfume, no hacía sino más desencadenar más de estos recuerdos que su cerebro tenía bien grabados y servían para exitarlo y volverlo loco; nublarle la razón y entregarse de lleno al placer.

- ¡Oh!, Kai... –se arqueó un poco al sentir otra descarga de placer, sintiendo un cosquilleo que se expandía rápidamente desde la parte baja de su vientre.

Un poco más y... terminaría. Así que aumentó el ritmo, sólo un poco más. _¡Sí!_

- _¡Ehhh!_

No obstante, aquella voz le hizo abrir de inmediato los ojos, inclinándose y viendo a alguien bajo el marco de la puerta. Casi le da un paro cardiaco al reconoce a esa figura.

- Bryan no me dijo que tuvieras la manía de _autosatisfacerte_ (y se lo recalcó) en las habitaciones de otros, Ivanov.

- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Maldición! ¡Esto no es...! –el aludido rápidamente sacó la mano de sus pantalones, buscando algo con que limpiarse y al mismo tiempo, tratando de arreglarse las ropas y cerrarse el maldito pantalón que se le resistía.- ... lo que tú piensas. -le dijo por lo bajo.

¡Y es qué le daba algo!

Hiwatari lo había pillando en plena... ¡Ni siquiera podía decirlo en su mente de lo vergonzoso y sobre todo, humillante, que era la situación! ¡Maldición!

- ¿En serio? –más calmado que nada, Kai cerró la puerta tras de sí, avanzando con pasos cortos y cierto tono en la voz que el ruso no alcanzaba a identificar y que tampoco quería.- Porque según yo... te he visto a _ti_. Masturbándote sobre _mi_ _cama_... y hasta _gimiendo_ mi nombre. –se puso enfrente de él, produciéndole un extraño escalofrío al pelirrojo que seguía sentado en su mismo puesto, con su mirada desviada.

¡Lo que le faltaba! Ahora sí que el bicolor se la iba a tomar de lo más lindo contra él.

- ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor del caso? –colocó una de sus rodillas entre sus piernas, agachándose lo suficiente para buscar su mirada y... buscar algo más _abajo_.- Que no terminaste de... correrte, ¿ves? Aún está dura.

Un leve toque, e Ivanov se había sobresaltado, encarando confundido y hasta asustado aquellas urbes violetas que brillaban de manera especial, indefinidas; del mismo modo, que esa enigmática sonrisa que se apoderaron de sus labios. ¿Qué diablos pensaba?

- ¡¿Q-qué crees que estás...?!

- Shhh... –le calló el otro, empujándole para que se quedara recostado.- Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Terminaré esto por ti.

Sin decir otra palabra una de sus manos se coló astutamente bajo sus pantalones, tomando ágilmente su miembro entre sus dedos y comenzando a masturbarle de nuevo.

- ¡Hiwa...tari!

El pelirrojo trató de apartarle, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos cuando Kai comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo con movimientos lentos que poco a poco fue aumentando hasta cortarle la respiración.

- ¿Te gusta?

La respuesta del pelirrojo tardó más de lo común pues no quería admitirlo, el nieto de Voltaire era bueno. Pero su orgullo (o lo que quedaba de él) pendía de un hilo.

- N-no... –dijo en su lugar y entre jadeos, arqueándose de vez en cuando.

- Mientes.

Como represalia el ruso-japonés le atrapó por completo, frenando sus movimientos y sacándole un gemido gutural.

- _¡Agh!_ –Tala casi se dobla del placer, y ocultarlo valía un bledo.- Idiota... no te... detengas. –se aferró con fuerza a su brazo, lanzándole una mirada asesina si no volvía a mover su mano, ¡ya!

- Cómo quieras, entonces. –rió, aflojando su agarre y continuando con sus movimientos sin dejar de verle.

Conforme aumentaba el _arriba y abajo_, su mano se iba llenando de ese líquido que le indicaba que pronto terminaría. Ante eso, Tala terminó de acostarse por completo, alzando sus caderas para embestir contra la mano de Hiwatari que marcaba el ritmo y las sensaciones, se disparaban a mil.

- ¡Kai! Bas...ta. Voy a... correr... _¡Hmm!_

El ruso se había arqueado antes de venirse entre los dedos del otro, sintiendo aún la ola expansiva del orgasmo que le hacía contraerse como nunca.

Segundos o minutos después, no lo sabía. Su cuerpo se fue relajando, y su respiración normalizando. Se sentía tan bien, que no le importaba tener encima esa mirada que le veía con interés.

Apenas Kai iba a hablar, cuando algo le interrumpió.

- _¡¿Hiwatari?!_

Aquel llamado acompañado de un portazo de la puerta principal atrajo la atención de ambos, mirando fijamente la puerta cómo sí el dueño de esa voz en cualquier momento fuera a entrar.

- ¿Bryan...?

- ¿Aquí? –completó la frase Ivanov, alejando la mano de Kai de su miembro, comenzando a arreglarse la ropa lo más rápido que podía.- Me dijo que no podría venir a casa. Por eso tuve que venir... yo.

- Pues tal parece que cambió de opinión, ¿no? –contestó tranquilo el menor.

- ¡¿Kai? ¿Estás...?!

La voz se oyó más cerca, abriéndose la puerta segundos después.

- ... ¿Qué estás? -preguntó confundido el ruso al verle sentado al borde de la cama, completamente desfajado y desaliñado con la pinta de haber sido... _interrumpido _en _"algo"_.- Escucha, si vas a hacer "_eso"_... al menos abre un poco la ventana ¿quieres?

- Lo siento. –se excusó el ruso-japonés con una pequeña sonrisa, viéndole suspirar por lo bajo.

- Cómo sea. Me olvide de algo y de paso aprovecho para decirte que Tala va a venir... por favor Kai, nada de tensión sexual entre ustedes, ¿me oyes? Contrólense y dejen de pelearse como si fueran infantes.

- Descuida. –su porte de arrogancia hizo aparición.- Por alguna extraña razón tengo la ligera sospecha de que hoy no vamos a _pelear_.

- ¿Sí? –mencionó entonces el ruso.- Pues más te vale que eso sea cierto o sino, tendrás que soportarme a mí y a mis conquistas aquí por todo un mes.

- ¡Agh! ¡Bryan! –hizo una mueca de asco, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos ante semejante pena capital.- ¡Vete ya!

- Bien, me voy... pero sólo porque tres mujeres voluptuosas y hermosas me esperan.

- ¡Kuznetzov! –le reprendió más enojado, lanzándole algunos cojines.

- Deséame suerte, Kai.

- ¡Veta al diablo! –dijo en su lugar, regalándole el oji gris una sonrisa presuntuosa.

- Nos vemos, pues y... limpía _eso_. –sus ojos señalaron lo que tenía en su mano, marchandose por fin con una de sus sonrisas.

Al cerrarse la puerta, el pelirrojo permaneció en su sitio hasta que la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró segundos después, reaccionando hasta que el departamento volvió a quedarse en silencio.

- Estuvo cerca... –se dijo a sí mismo, respirando aliviado y olvidándose del leve sonrojo que estuvo presente en toda la conversación que estuvo escuchando detrás de la puerta.

Kai por su parte, permaneció en el sitio que había intercambiado de un momento a otro con el oji violeta antes de que Bryan entrara a la habitación, cruzando sus brazos y observando las acciones que Ivanov hacía.

Por algún motivo no hablaba y evitaba mirarlo a la cara. Eso era... "_Interesante y divertido_", pensó.

Así, le vio arreglarse por completo de igual forma, que limpiarse la mano en una servilleta que encontró en su bolsillo. Se encaminó a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse de una vez, antes, de que Hiwatari hablara, por supuesto.

- ¿Te vas?

Su simple pregunta le hizo tensarse visiblemente y hasta atragantarse un poco con su propia saliva.

- ... Le dejaré a Bryan sus libros sobre la... mesa; sí, eso. –fue todo lo que le dijo, saliendo como un rayo tanto de su recamara como del departamento.

- Hn... ¡Qué sorpresa! –agregó entonces el ruso-japonés, dejando caer su peso sobre su cama.

Las imágenes de minutos antes pasaron de nuevo por su cabeza, llevándose a su boca la mano con la que había masturbado al ruso. Su lengua por otro lado, se encargó de eliminar lentamente el rastro de semen que había quedado por toda su palma y esos incluían, sus dedos, donde tardó más de lo normal en limpiarlos.

Hiwatari no sabía por qué tenía la sospecha de que estaba haciendo algo erótico y sexy; algo, que muchos reprobarían y otros, como Bryan, le aplaudiría con gusto.

¿Aunque... lo seguiría haciendo sí supiera que era el semen de su querido amigo, Tala Ivanov?

¡Qué buena pregunta! Quizá luego, lo descubriría.

Continuará...

* * *

De acuerdo. Éste sería el tercer capítulo de _Sensaciones y Emociones_, pero cómo la historia comenzó a expandirse demasiado para un solo capítulo lo dividí en dos partes y lo subo como fic independiente nxn?

Ya estoy trabajando en la continuación y espero tenerlo lo antes posible para poder colgarlo ahora sí en el LJ como el tercer _prompt _de mi tabla :D

Espero que les haya gustado; me disculpo por mi ausencia de mis demás fics, poco tiempo y mucha tarea en la escuela, veré que puedo hacer al respecto u.u?

Sin más por ahora, gracias por leer y sus reviews de antemano ;) ¡Qué estén bien!


End file.
